


Good boy

by secretsyoutellme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, FUCK YOU I HAVE NO SHAME, GOD IM FUCKING SORRY, I AM BUT ALSO NOT OK, Knotting, Kosmo fucks lance, M/M, Modern AU, SO, This is sinful ok, Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Wow look at my original fucking title, YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS, beastiality, but also read it, dont lie, fuck off, humping, hunk and lance are dating, if you’ve got this far you know what you are, im so ashamED, just read it or go away pls, please don’t fuck ur animals kids, shut up, so Kosmo is a dog ok this is dog porn, tagging is like where you have to own up to your sins, thats all - Freeform, this isn’t real, uh, wait that’s not what I meant to write, whole lotta dirty talk from hunk, writing it is one thing but tagging it is another, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsyoutellme/pseuds/secretsyoutellme
Summary: There was no way that Hunkactuallywanted to watch Lance get fucked by a dog, and there was no way that Lanceactuallywanted to, either. It was just really hot to think about, just a kink. Hell, maybe Lance was secretly a furry and just hadn’t realised it yet. He didn’t want to get fucked by a dog. He didn’t.No matter how hot it had been… Hunk talking about how big Kosmo would be, how he’d hold him down and fuck into him, shove his knot in and pump him full of his cum.Breed himlike the bitch that he was. Yeah, sure, that was hot, but… Lance didn’tactuallywant to get fucked by a dog.





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t fuck animals kids this isn’t real ok I don’t condone this irl it’s fucking disgusting :)
> 
>  
> 
> If this isn’t ur thing please don’t read like, please just don’t but also I know yall are filthy fucks so go wild

It was nothing, it _should_ have been nothing. For any normal person, perhaps, it would have been nothing. They were all gathered in Lance and Hunk’s living room, tossing Kosmo’s toys around for him as he chased after them and dropped them back at their feet, ready for the next throw. 

And so maybe he’d gotten a little worked up, all of that rushing around, because he’d latched onto the next person’s leg (who happened to be Lance) and started to hump him. 

Lance turned bright red as everyone laughed at him, and he tried to shake Kosmo off. 

“No, bad Kosmo!” Lance scolded, shaking his leg, but Kosmo only held on tighter, determined to keep humping him. “Keeeeeeith, make him stop!” Lance whined, but Keith was already red in the face from laughing, and so was Pidge. 

He glanced at Hunk, who was already looking at him, and swallowed, before looking back to Kosmo and physically pushing him off of him. 

“Bad Kosmo.” He said again, frowning at him and waving a finger in front of his face. “Go and find yourself a nice girl dog to do that to. Or boy, we don’t judge in this house. But I have a boyfriend.” He said, folding his arms across his chest and Keith snorted, calling Kosmo over. 

Lance watched him go, swallowing thickly, feeling a little shaky. He put it down to embarrassment. Having a dog intently humping you while all your friends laughed at you was embarrassing, for sure. 

“You should really get him done, Keith.” Allura said, raising an eyebrow. 

“That won’t stop it.” Keith said with a shrug. “Besides… I feel bad.”

“Stupid men.” Pidge said, rolling her eyes and giggling. 

“How would you like it?” Keith protested. “I wouldn’t like it! He doesn’t deserve that!”

“Yeah, yeah, just make sure he doesn’t get out and actually go and find a nice girl.” Pidge said, raising an eyebrow and Keith waved her off. 

“He’s fine.”

Lance felt a little off for the rest of the day, on edge, even, and he didn’t really know why. He kept eyeing Kosmo and glaring at him. This was his fault and he knew it. He just didn’t really know… why. 

It didn’t click until he was grinding on Hunk a few days later, sitting in his lap with Hunk’s thigh between his legs and panting as he glided his cock over the material of Hunk’s pant leg. 

“Look at you.” Hunk murmured, brushing Lance’s hair from his face and cupping his cheek. “So desperate to cum you’re humping my leg like a bitch in heat.”

Lance whimpered, rocking his hips harder, rutting his cock against Hunk’s leg faster. 

“Like nothing more than a dog, Lance.” Hunk murmured and Lance gave another pitiful whimper. “You like that, don’t you?” He murmured, Lance’s cock leaking over Hunk’s clothed thigh. “I saw the look you got in your eye when Kosmo was humping you the other day.”

Lance froze for a moment, looking up at Hunk with wide eyes. _Oh_.

“Keep going.” Hunk instructed and Lance slowly began to roll his hips again, not breaking eye contact with him. “I’m right, aren’t I? It turned you on, baby, made you horny. You’re lucky you didn’t pop a boner right there in front of Keith.”

“Hunk…” Lance whined, biting his lip. _Oh god_.

“Am I wrong?” Hunk asked, raising an eyebrow and Lance swallowed thickly, shaking his head. “What would Keith say?” Hunk asked, lips curling into a smirk. “If he knew his dog made you horny?”

Lance panted, rutting against him again, too far gone to be embarrassed. 

“That’s it baby, keep humping my leg, like a little bitch.” He praised and Lance whined, pressing his face against Hunk’s abdomen, steadily rolling his hips, cock making a mess of his pant leg. “What do you think his cock would look like?” Hunk murmured and Lance’s breath hitched, screwing his eyes closed and biting down on his lip. “He’d be big. He’s a big boy, I bet he’d have a nice big cock to go along with it.” 

Lance couldn’t stop the moan that slipped past his lips at that, weakly whining against him. 

“Look at you, it’s pathetic.” Hunk murmured. “Humping against my leg, desperately whining and whimpering thinking about a dog cock. Bet you’d like him to fuck you, wouldn’t you? You’d like him to make you his bitch, hold you down and fuck his big cock into you until you’re sobbing for it?”

Lance cried out sofly, hips rocking harder, panting against Hunk as he gave a weak nod. 

“Yeah? God, you’d look so good like that. Pressed down with your face against the floor, ass in the air and Kosmo holding you down, making you his bitch and humping his cock into your hole, using you as nothing more than a hole for him to fuck, someone for him to breed.”

“Hunk…” Lance whimpered, heat stirring in his gut and he knew that at this rate there was no way he was going to last. 

“His claws would mark you up nice and pretty from where he’s holding you in place, making sure you cant escape before he can dump his load in you, knock you up with his pups.” He said and Lance moaned desperately. “He’d knot you nice and good, wouldn’t care if you could take it or not, just shove it in, fuck it into you, making sure you were plugged up nice and good. And then he’d fill you up with his cum, god, baby, he’d cum so much, fill you up so good, bet you could see it in your stomach, bet you could feel it, feel where his cock is nestled inside of you.”

Lance whimpered, giving a weak cry as his hips stuttered and he came over Hunk’s thigh, Hunk reaching down to wrap his hand around his cock, working him through it. Lance shied away from the touch when it got too much, but Hunk kept him in place, keeping on pumping his oversensitive and spent cock. 

“You think he’d be done with you once you cum?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t be silly, baby, as if he cares about you. You’re his hole to fuck, you’re his bitch to breed, he’d just keep on fucking you through as many orgasms as it took, not caring how much it becomes how oversensitive you are, he’d just keep on going, keep ramming his big cock into you. Even then, even when he’s pumped you full of his cum, made sure that you’re nice and bred, even then he wouldn’t let you go, you’d be tied to him. His big knot inside of you making sure you can’t get away.”

Lance squirmed, face screwed up as he panted, half trying to get away from Hunk’s touch and half fucking his cock into his hand. 

“And who knows, maybe once it goes down he’ll be ready for another round. You were such a good little fuck hole, such a good obedient and submissive bitch that he wants to fuck you again, wants to fuck you full of another load of his cum, make sure that there’s no way you’re leaving without his pups inside of you.” He said, quickly tugging on Lance’s cock which was leaking again. 

“Hunk- Hunk-” Lance moaned, humping into his hand, eyes screwed shut. 

“God, you’d be able to see it if he fucked two loads into you, three, maybe. Maybe we’d plug you up and wait until he’s ready again, just let him have at you whenever he feels like it, make sure that you really are his little bitch, his little fuck toy. Let him pump you full of his cum and then plug you up until he’s ready again. I doubt it would take long before you really did look full of his pups.” Hunk said, sliding a hand around to cup Lance’s stomach and Lance gave a pitiful whimper. 

“You’d look so good like that, Lance, so nice and round and full and fucked out. Maybe we’d just leave you like that on the floor with your ass in the air, ready and waiting for him to come and mount you again, come and fuck you again.”

Lance couldn’t take it anymore, cumming again weakly across Hunk’s pants, adding to the mess that was already there as he panted. 

“Good boy.” Hunk praised as he worked him through it. “There’s a good boy, Lance, a good little bitch.” 

Lance whimpered as Hunk’s hand slowed to a stop, rubbing through his slit a few times, Lance jerking at the touch, before finally dropping his cock. Lance whined again, clambering into his lap and pressing his face into Hunk’s neck, cheeks burning with embarrassment as he tried to hide himself away. 

He waited for Hunk to say something, but he didn’t, just held him close and gently stroked over his skin, before stripping his own clothes off and carrying Lance to bed, holding him against him. 

Lance certainly wasn’t going to bring it up if Hunk didn’t. That was… it was a lot, and it was probably the hottest experience of Lance’s life, but it was also fucked up, and he didn’t want to talk about it again. 

Realistically, he knew that Hunk had been the one to do the talking. He’d seen how Hunk’s cock was straining in his pants, how much it was turning him on, too, but still… Lance was beyond embarrassed, and so if Hunk wasn’t going to bring it up, then neither was Lance. 

 

***

 

It was a few weeks before Lance really thought about it again. Of course he’d _thought_ about it, god, how could he not have? He tried to push it far from his mind, because it never failed to make him desperately horny and leave him hard in his pants, and there had been a few times that he’d desperately jerked himself off in the shower to the thought of Kosmo fucking him while Hunk watched and talked him through it.

He was a mess. He was a mess and this was ruining him and Hunk hadn’t brought it up again, and Lance _certainly_ hadn’t brought it up again. 

Everything went downhill very quickly when Keith asked if he and Hunk would look after Kosmo for a few days. He was going out of town for a couple of days and there was no one he trusted more than Lance and Hunk to take care of him. 

It was perfect, really, they had a nice sized apartment with a shared garden, which already was better than Shiro or Pidge’s places, and he knew how much they loved having him around. 

And yeah, they did. Lance did. He loved dogs, he loved Kosmo. Except now even the thought of Kosmo gave him a hard on and made him ridiculously horny. 

Still, even after agreeing to have him, Hunk didn’t bring it up. Maybe he was waiting for Lance to bring it up… But then again, kinks and dirty talk were one thing. Lance knew for a fact that they’d both fantasised about things that they wouldn’t actually want to do. 

There was no way that Hunk _actually_ wanted to watch Lance get fucked by a dog, and there was no way that Lance _actually_ wanted to, either. It was just really hot to think about, just a kink. Hell, maybe Lance was secretly a furry and just hadn’t realised it yet. He didn’t want to get fucked by a dog. He didn’t. 

No matter how hot it had been… Hunk talking about how big Kosmo would be, how he’d hold him down and fuck into him, shove his knot in and pump him full of his cum. _Breed him_ like the bitch that he was. Yeah, sure, that was hot, but… Lance didn’t _actually_ want to get fucked by a dog. 

The first day went by pretty normally, they fed him and took him for a walk, tossed about a few of his toys and then he curled up on the rug, fast asleep. 

Despite not _actually_ wanting to get fucked by a dog, Lance was still ridiculously horny, anyway, being forced to think about the things that Hunk had said every time he looked at him, so he took Kosmo having a nap as an opportunity to jump his boyfriend instead, who was very human, and very willing to fuck him. 

He clambered into his lap, kissing him hard and hungrily until they were rutting against each other and Hunk picked him up, carrying him into their bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind them as he laid Lance down on the bed, not breaking their kiss. 

They were quick to rid each other of their clothes, sliding their hands over each other’s bodies, Lance reaching to grab up the lube from their bedside table and thrusting it at Hunk. Hunk hummed, nipping at his skin and spreading Lance’s legs, uncapping the lube and slicking his fingers, rubbing them at Lance’s entrance. 

Lance whined, desperate to get something inside of him and release some of this awful sexual tension he’d had pent up. He groaned when Hunk sank a finger into him, letting his eyes fall closed. 

“More.” He moaned impatiently and Hunk gave an amused chuckle, slipping another one into him, slowly stretching him out and working him open, despite Lance’s pleas, he made sure to take his time and be thorough. 

“So impatient, baby.” Hunk scolded lightly as he took Lance’s cock in hand, already rock hard and dripping as he teasingly rubbed his fingers over Lance’s prostate, Lance clamping down around his fingers. 

“Please, please, please… fuck me.” Lance moaned, and Hunk hummed, slipping a third in and taking no notice of what Lance was saying as he kept teasing his prostate, spreading his fingers inside of him and rubbing his thumb through his slit. 

Hunk spread his legs wider, fingers catching on his rim as he pulled them out, before pushing them quickly back in and pressing a fourth finger into him instead Lance whimpering. 

No matter how much Lance begged for it, Hunk refused to give him what he wanted, keeping on stretching him out until he was taking four fingers knuckle deep easily. Lance barely noticed as Hunk glanced to the door, too caught up in the pleasure. 

“Hey, boy.” Hunk said and Lance froze as he registered the words. “You come to see what all the fuss is about? I know, he’s a very noisy little bitch.” He said and Lance’s breath caught. 

Kosmo padded over to them, nose twitching as he sniffed the air, clearly intrigued by what was going on. 

“Come have a look at him, boy.” Hunk said invitingly, using his fingers to hold Lance’s hole open as Kosmo came over, snuffling by his thighs, wet nose against his skin making him shiver. 

“Hunk…” Lance whimpered and Hunk looked at him. 

“You want me to shut him out?” He asked and Lance swallowed, shaking his head. “Are you _sure_?” 

It felt like Hunk was asking if Lance was sure of a lot more than just having Kosmo in the room. 

Lance gave a shaky nod, lips parting in a gasp as he felt Kosmo’s tongue dart out over his open hole. 

“Oh fuck…” He whimpered as Kosmo prodded him with his nose inquisitively, before lapping again. “W-What’s-?”

“You did give me the flavoured lube, babe.” Hunk said as Kosmo lapped at his hole, hot tongue catching where Hunk was holding him open, before finally pressing inside. 

“I-” Lance moaned, a slight panic filling him that this was actually happening, this wasn’t just something that Lance had been cumming to for the past few weeks, something he’d convinced himself he didn’t _actually_ want, but it was happening. Kosmo- a dog- one of his _best friends_ dog- currently had his tongue inside of his ass. 

“Lance.” Hunk said softly, pulling Kosmo away. “Talk to me.” 

“I- I don’t-” 

“I can shut him out.” He said again, gently stroking over Lance’s thigh. “If you don’t… want this then it’s fine, I promise.”

Lance looked at Kosmo and then looked at Hunk, torn. He looked back at Kosmo, Kosmo wagging his tail as their eyes met. 

“I want him to fuck me.” He said and Hunk’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah?” He asked, clearly as turned on by this as Lance was. 

“Yeah.” Lance confirmed. “God, Hunk, I want it so badly…” Lance moaned weakly. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about for weeks…”

“Oh fuck.” Hunk moaned softly. “Come here, boy.” He said, patting the bed.

“N-no.” Lance said, shaking his head. “You said- you said you wanted me on the floor, didn’t you?” 

Hunk wet his lip and swallowed, Lance tracking the motion, before he nodded. 

Lance got up, already feeling a little shaky from how turned on he was, probably a little from the adrenaline too, because this was so fucked up, this was so bad… 

He got onto the floor and Hunk moved to sit next to him, Kosmo padding over to them, wagging his tail. 

Lance reached out for him, and Kosmo happily came over, already snuffling back by Lance’s ass, trying to get to his hole again. 

“I think you’d better give him what he wants, baby.” Hunk murmured, helping Lance onto all fours, so that his ass was presented to Kosmo. 

Lance moved down to rest on his forearms, flinching at the first wet press of his tongue against him. 

“W-what are you doing?” Lance asked with a soft moan, now that he was unable to see what was going on. 

“Jerking him off.” Hunk murmured and Lance whimpered. “He’s already pretty turned on, his cock was half out already just from eating your ass, baby. He knows what’s going on, he wants you.”

Lance whimpered, Kosmo still lapping over his hole unrelentingly, pressing his long wet tongue into him and lapping at his insides, Lance trying to look back. It wasn’t the best angle, but he could at least see where Hunk’s hand had disappeared under Kosmo’s body, the movement of his arm unmistakable. 

“Oh god…” Lance moaned, rocking back against Kosmo’s tongue, only seeming to spur him on as he ate him out with more vigour, trying to press his tongue into him as deep as he could, trying to taste as much of Lance as he could.

Lance could only take so long, own cock rock hard between his legs and dribbling onto their floor, wanting nothing more than for Kosmo to fuck him into it. 

“Is- is he ready?” Lance asked. “I want his cock… I want his cock inside me so bad…”

“Yeah.” Hunk murmured, voice low. “He’s so big, baby.” He said, pulling Kosmo away from his hole and helping him to mount Lance. 

Lance gasped as he felt Kosmo’s paws at his sides, fur pressing against his back. “How big?”

“Big.” Was all Hunk said in response as he felt the wet tip of Kosmo’s cock against his backside. 

He’d already started rutting, desperately humping him, trying to get his cock into him, but missing each time, cock messily sliding between Lance’s ass cheeks. 

Hunk helped him, guiding his cock to Lance’s hole, and the first press was the only warning that Lance got before Kosmo snapped his hips, massive cock sliding into him in one swift thrust. 

Lance cried out loudly and Hunk moved around to the side of him so that he could stroke Lance’s hair. 

“Did that hurt?” He asked gently as Kosmo wasted no time, humping into him quickly, cock spearing into him again and again and again. 

“N-no.” Lance moaned, shaking his head. “No- fuck, fuck, baby, it feels so good, he feels so good.” 

It was all he could do to lie there and take it, face pressed against the floor, mouth hanging open, as Kosmo fucked his big cock into him, claws pressing into his sides as he held him in place. 

“You look incredible.” Hunk said, voice low with arousal. 

“Get your cock out, baby.” Lance moaned, looking at him. “Please, I want you to touch yourself. Watch me getting fucked by a dog and touch yourself.”

Hunk moaned, quickly unbuttoning his pants and getting his hard cock out, wrapping his hand around it and quickly jerking himself off, Lance watching him the best he could with how his eyes kept fluttering closed. 

He was so big inside of him and Lance could barely form a coherent thought anymore, only aware of how his cock felt sliding in and out of him, how his claws were piercing the skin on his sides, how his balls felt slapping against his ass. 

“Oh fuck.” Hunk moaned. “Fuck, Lance baby, you can see his cock.” He murmured and Lance whimpered. “You can see his cock inside of you.” He said, moving forward to cup Lance’s abdomen, pressing right against where Kosmo’s cock was as it fucked into him, stretching Lance’s skin a good few inches out with each hard thrust. 

Lance moaned loudly as Hunk pressed down on the skin, his orgasm coming over him all at once with no warning, cum shooting from his cock and onto the floor, hole spasming around Kosmo’s cock. 

Kosmo growled, readjusting his grip, holding him tighter, pressing him into the floor as he fucked his cock into him harder, huffing out a little growl with each rough thrust, cock dragging over Lance’s prostate almost every time. Lance was whimpering with the overstimulation, tears gathering his eyes at the constant abuse to his prostate by the giant cock inside of him as Kosmo just kept burying and reburying himself inside of Lance. 

Hunk was right. God, Hunk was so right, Kosmo didn’t know that Lance had cum, Kosmo didn’t even have a concept of what that was, all Kosmo knew was that Lance was a tight little fuck hole just begging to be bred, just begging to be fucked full of his pups and he wasn’t going to stop until he did, he wasn’t going to stop until he’d knocked Lance up, fucked his cum so deep inside of him, filled him up nice and full and stretched him wide. 

At some point, Hunk had moved around to the front of Lance, cock in his face as he jerked himself off quickly, and Lance really would have loved to lift his head and suck him off the rest of the way, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to move, couldn’t do anything other than take what was given to him whether he liked it or not. 

Kosmo’s cock was so big inside of him, stretching him out so good, he could feel it now, where Hunk had pointed it out in his abdomen, could feel it stretching his skin as it roughly fucked into him, could feel Kosmo’s balls, heavy and full as they slapped against him, just ready to spill their cum into him, fill him up nice and good. He could hear each little huffed growl as Kosmo snapped his hips, cock throbbing inside of him as he desperately chased his orgasm. 

Hunk was working his fist quickly over his own cock, groaning as he watched them, reaching to grip Lance’s chin, shoving two fingers in his mouth and holding his mouth open as he came with a groan, spilling over Lance’s face and into his open mouth, holding it open as he fed him his cum. 

He slapped the head of his cock over Lance’s lips a few times as the last few spurts spilled out, before slapping it across his cheek a little harder and the both of them groaned. Once he was sated he moved to wrap a hand around Lance’s cock, Lance whimpering at the added stimulation, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. 

“I want you to cum again.” Hunk instructed as he quickly jerked him off. “I want you to cum three times on his cock, Lance, show him what a little bitch you are for it. Show him how much you love his cock, how good it makes you feel, what a good little bitch you are, so eager to be bred, so eager for his pups.”

Lance moaned helplessly, the force of Kosmo fucking into him, fucking his cock into Hunk’s fist as he jerked him off, leaking heavily over his hand and the floor. 

“Come on, baby, show me you want it. Show me what a fucking little slut you are for his cock, show him how good it makes you feel.” He said and Lance moaned loudly, spilling hard over Hunk’s hand, cum dripping down to join the puddle of his cum that was already on the floor. 

Kosmo whimpered and growled at the way Lance’s hole started clenching around his cock again, as if trying to milk his orgasm from him. He could feel Kosmo’s knot as it swelled at the base of his cock, hitting against his hole as he tried to force it in, but it was so much bigger than his cock, it was so big, there was no way it was going to fit. 

Lance could do nothing but moan, a little puddle of saliva having dripped from his mouth onto the floor from where he was pressed against it, mouth hanging open in pleasure. 

Kosmo was getting more and more frustrated as his orgasm approached, growling deeply, claws scratching Lance’s skin raw as he adjusted his grip, holding him tightly as he tried to force his knot into him. 

Finally, Lance’s hole gave, and he managed to shove it in, Lance crying out loudly, back arching and eyes rolling. It swelled even more inside of him and Lance didn’t think that he’d ever been so stretched so wide in his life. 

Kosmo growled, pulling Lance’s body against him as he humped against him, unable to properly thrust anymore now that his knot was nestled inside of him, but still eagerly humping him, knot tugging on Lance’s rim in a way that brought tears to his eyes as he cried out in pleasure, tears tracking down his cheeks and he barely registered Hunk cupping his face and gently wiping them away. 

He could feel the first pulse of cum inside of him as Kosmo came. He could feel it hot inside of him as it shot from his cock, filling him up. He kept cumming, cum keeping on streaming from his cock and Lance felt Hunk’s hand on his abdomen again, pressing against where the tip of Kosmo’s cock was making his stomach protrude. 

“I can feel him cumming.” Hunk murmured, Kosmo still huffing out little growls and pants, humping his hips desperately as he bred Lance. “How does it feel, baby?” He asked, though Lance could do nothing but moan in response, too fucked out to even begin to articulate an answer. “How does it feel to be bred by him?”

Lance cried out softly, cumming again, cock weakly dribbling out a little cum and Hunk huffed out a laugh at his response. 

“You’re doing so well, darling.” He praised softly as Kosmo finally stopped moving his hips, turning around with his cock still inside of Lance to wait for his knot to go down. 

Lance whimpered, abused hole stretched wide around his knot, still, masses of cum seated inside of him, no doubt having stretched out his stomach, but at least now he could think a little, the constant stimulation having stopped. 

“Hunk…” He whimpered, and Hunk gently stroked his hair, making soothing shhing sounds. 

“It’s alright, darling. You took him so well, you did so good, it’s nearly over now.”

Lance whined softly and gave a small nod, Hunk sitting down next to him, and letting Lance crawl part way into his lap, Hunk soothingly petting his hair. 

Eventually, Kosmo’s knot went down, and he pulled his cock free, Lance moaning at the stretch, feeling his cum gush out of his loose gaping hole, running down the insides of his thighs and dripping onto the floor. 

Lance whined, pressing his face into Hunk’s lap as the cum gushed out of him until it was nothing more than a small dribble. Lance glanced over to Kosmo, where he was lapping his cock clean, and Lance shouldn’t have felt himself getting turned on again at the sight, because he was exhausted, but he did. 

Hunk carefully scooped him up and carried him into the bathroom. “Let me clean you up, hm?” He said softly, switching on the shower and setting Lance down, hooking one of his legs over his hip. 

Lance whined, pressing his face into Hunk’s neck as he held him, switching on the water and beginning to carefully clean the cum out from inside of him. Lance was over sensitive, and each movement drew a soft whimper from him, his hole having been abused and stretched more than it had ever been, but Hunk was careful and thorough, cleaning him out until there was nothing left inside of him. 

After that he lathered the soap onto Lance’s body, carefully washing him down, and shampooing his hair, before switching off the water and wrapping Lance up in a towel, carrying him to bed. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked as he set Lance down and he winced, giving a small nod. “I’ll get you something.” He said, kissing his forehead and going to get him some painkillers. 

He returned a few moments later with both some painkillers and a cloth, giving them to Lance and then going over to where there was a large puddle of cum on the floor, both Lance’s and Kosmo’s having mixed together. 

Hunk glanced at him with a smile and Lance bit his lip, snuggling down in the bed, but watching him. He could feel his cock stirring, valiantly trying to get hard again at the sight of Hunk cleaning such a large amount of cum off of the floor; cum that had been nestled deep inside of his own body, and he pressed his thighs together to try and quell it. 

“Baby…” He whimpered at last, and Hunk looked up. 

“What is it, are you okay?” Hunk asked in concern and Lance made a grabby hand at him, Hunk coming over. “What is it?”

“I’m…” He whined softly, cheeks heating in embarrassment, lifting the cover to show his hard cock. 

“Oh darling.” Hunk cooed. “Did that make you horny again? Seeing how much cum you had inside of you?” He asked and Lance sniffed, giving a small nod. 

“Uh huh.”

“You looked so good, sweetheart.” Hunk murmured, wrapping his hand around Lance’s cock, gently beginning to jerk him off. “You looked so fucking good, so full. He stretched you so wide, filled you up so good, bred you so good, baby.” 

Lance whimpered, hips rocking slightly to try and push his cock up into Hunk’s hand, ignoring the ache in his hips as he did so, just chasing the pleasure. 

“Was I a good little bitch?” Lance murmured. 

“The best.” Hunk agreed. “You took him so good like you were made for it, like you were made to be fucked by him.” He said, rubbing his thumb through Lance’s slit and he shuddered. “The perfect little bitch in heat, you just laid there and took what he gave you, baby.”

Lance moaned, biting down on his lip and arching into Hunk’s touch. 

“Took his knot so well, you should’ve seen yourself, should’ve seen how wide you were stretched around him, how loose you were after he pulled out, so loose it was like a waterfall of cum just pouring out of you, bet I could’ve fit my whole hand inside of you.”

Lance whined, fucking into Hunk’s hand, panting softly. “Close-”

“Cum for me, darling, come on, you’ve been so good, you deserve it. You took him so well, took his cock, it was so big inside of you, took his knot and his cum, let him breed you, let him make you his bitch, you were so good.” He praised. 

Lance came with a high pitched whine, spilling over Hunk’s hand a pitiful amount of cum, panting as Hunk worked him through it, before reaching for a tissue to clean him up. 

“Better?” He asked softly and Lance nodded. 

“Uh huh.” 

“Let me finish cleaning, okay?” He said, kissing Lance’s forehead and going back to finish up. 

Kosmo padded back in after a few minutes, inspecting what Hunk was up to, and then jumping up onto the bed, licking Lance’s hand and curling up next to him, huffing out a breath. 

“Hey, boy.” Lance murmured, threading his fingers into his fur as he snuggled down in the covers.

Hunk came to bed only a few minutes later, floor successfully cleaned and he curled up next to Lance, pulling him against his chest with Kosmo nestled between them. Hunk kissed Lance’s forehead, bringing his other hand down to tangle with Lance’s in Kosmo’s fur. 

Lance gave a sleepy hum, nuzzling Hunk. They still had a few days left with Kosmo here, but maybe they should try and babysit him more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey so uh I don’t have anything to say just uh I hope u enjoyed
> 
> Me today: frantically making a new secret ao3 account bc I’m too full of shame to post on my main 😌


End file.
